I Want To Break You
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: After being away from her friends for a year, Tachibana returns and looks a little different, causing someone to have an unhealthy obsession with wanting her to submit to him. Tachibana x Midori.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N Hello, this is my first story for Aoharu x Kikanjuu, this will follow from the manga, then will go along my own story line. It's just a little bit of a fun story because I love the characters in the manga and want to write about them. Hope you enjoy guys, thanks for reading. Some of the characters may seem OOC but that's just how they've come out. Now let's have some fun with these cuties.**

"Look, it's not like I actually want you idiots to be there but for some unknown reason, Tachibana actually likes you guys so I feel obliged to ask you." Yukimura stared at Midori over his rimmed glasses with a look of pure disdain, it was a well known fact that their survival game teams, Toy Gun Gun and Hoshishiro were arch rivals both in and out of the battlefield.

But their team member, Tachibana, had somehow become good friends with two of the three members of Hoshishiro so out of courtesy for her, Yukimura and Matsuoka had decided to take a trip to Midori's apartment and personally invite him and his team to attend Tachibana's welcome home party.

It would be taking place the next day, when she would be arriving from America where she had been for the past year.

It had been a hard time for Toy Gun Gun, they had recovered an old member of their team but had then lost another. Tachibana was the life and soul of their team and they had felt the blow once she had left.

"Ah, so she's coming home to us after all? I was certain she'd take this opportunity given to her and never come back."

Yukimura knew that Midori was purposely trying to wind them up by talking trash, it was what he did. If he managed to get a rise out of someone, it turned the fucker on. A sadist through and through.

"Forget it, she'll be there tomorrow at 7pm if you want to come. Or don't. I really don't care. Like I said, just doing this for Tachibana." Yukimura turned on his heel and pulled along the silent Matsuoka along with him.

It wasn't news to him that whenever his friend was around Midori that he would turn into a hermit crab and jam himself as far into the back of his shell as he could.

"Oh hey Masamune, didn't see you there. I hope you're taking care of yourself." Midori's eyes shone at the way he reacted to him, he loved it. Complete submission was what he thrived on and Matsuoka gave it to him without even realizing.

"Yeah, you too." His voice was low and rough as he replied. Yukimura let a small smile stretch his lips and he threaded his fingers through Matsuoka's and led him away from the snake pit that was Midori's apartment.

At least he managed to reply this time, he was slowly getting himself away from that guys grasp, Yukimura had made it his life mission to make sure that it happened.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, I look forward to it." Midori let the door click shut as he listened to the retreating footsteps of the two members of Toy Gun Gun.

"This is going to be interesting." He had never fully been too into guys or girls, it was just the end result that mattered to him. The result of them submitting to him. But this, this Tachibana had fully gained his attention without even realizing it. Despite the fact that she was only 17, a good eleven years his minor, he wanted, no needed to get this girl to bow down to him.

Breaking down the strong ones was always the most fun.

"What's going to be interesting Midori?" Fujimoto had appeared behind him and was staring at him oddly. He was, after all standing, staring at his closed front door. Glancing over his shoulder, Midori smiled brightly and walked past the white haired man to his bathroom.

"I'm going for a bath but how would you feel about going to a party tomorrow in celebration of the return of our lovely friend Tachibana Hotaru?" Fujimoto's face lit up at the mention of the member of Toy Gun Gun and he slapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh, yay, is she back from America?"

"Yes she is, give Ichi a call and invite her too if you wouldn't mind. We'll meet here at six thirty and walk over together." As he closed the door in Fujimoto's face, he could feel a bubble of something strange growing in his stomach. Was this, excitement? He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way, over anything, least of all a person.

Whenever he drew himself a hot bath, it would always remind him of the one and only time he had had any control over the feisty Tachibana. That sweet, innocent kiss had haunted his mind. Did it haunt her too?

"What the hell am I thinking." Dunking his head under the surface, he tried to disperse the strange thoughts circulating around his mind. Why was he looking forward to tomorrow night so much? She's just a girl after all. He just wanted to break her.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually back and they managed to keep my apartment safe all this time." The thought of being able to return to her old apartment complex with all of her friends was a huge relief. After being away for so long, she was a little nervous so going back to somewhere familiar definitely helped make her feel more at ease.

Would they even recognize her now? Matsuoka and Yukimura had called the day previous to say that they would be coming to pick her up from the airport.

She couldn't exactly refuse them so she could go to the hairdressers and get her ridiculous hair cut off. Her mother had all but refused to allow her to cut her hair the whole time she had been in America. Apparently she was sick of her daughter looking like a man all the time.

 _'Like she's one to talk.'_

So now, Tachibana's hair was hanging below her shoulders in silky waves. She hated to admit it but it was nice to have hair after all of these years of cutting it off. It had been nothing more than an inconvenience to her, it got in the way when she had been fighting and it would definitely get in the way when she started playing survival games again.

It would put her at a serious disadvantage if someone managed to grab her by her hair, so even if she sort of liked having it long, it was not practical.

Looking down at her chest, she frowned and poked her the two lumps that had magically appeared over the past year, that was another thing that had had an annoying growth spurt while she had been away.

Something must have been in the air in america because she was seventeen years old and only just hitting puberty. She was convinced that if she had stayed in Japan, she would have stayed the same, scrawny girl she always had been and that would have been fine.

As she walked through the airport, she felt as if people were staring at her. Tachibana's cheeks heated as she picked up her pace until she was away from the swarms of travel goers and out into the fresh air of Japan. Her eyes scanned the front of the airport for her two friends, and quickly spotted them.

They weren't exactly hard to miss, both of them were very attractive and stood out in their own ways. Yukimura's hair was a beautiful mess and his glasses made him easy to spot and Matsuoka was a host so it was his job to shine. Together, they were like ying and yang.

They were both sat on the bonnet of Matsuoka's car, smoking whilst looking at manga that was in Yukimura's hands. No doubt that it was a smutty one.

 _'It's nice to see some things don't change.'_

"Hey guys, I'm over here." Tachibana waved her hand in the air as she used the other to wheel her suitcase behind her, the two men glanced in her direction with an unsure look etched on their faces.

"We're actually waiting for someone, sorry. Maybe I'll see you later though cutie?" Matsuoka pulled out a card from his jacket pocket, she frowned at the piece of paper and flicked it in his face.

"Are you telling me you don't recognize the fourth member of Toy Gun Gun? I should kick your asses." The cigarettes fell from both Yukimura and Matsuoka's mouths as they stared down at the ever feisty girl that had changed their lives.

"Tachibana? No way." Yukimura jumped from the car and started to fondle her chest. "When did you grow these? They're lovely and squidgy, mind if I model them for my next manga?" Her face grew hot as she let out a squeal worthy of a girl and let her fist fly out.

It connected with his face with a fleshy smack. But the raven haired pervert looked all too happy to have gotten a feel of her newfound breasts, completely uncaring that he had been knocked down onto his butt.

"What happened? You look all grown up." Matsuoka was still staring at her and it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"I just grew my hair out, I'm still the same person. I'm still your team mate that can kick some serious butt, I can prove it if you like."

"Yeah." Yukimura mumbled as he got to his feet, he slowly took his time getting up so he could inspect every inch of Tachibana's body on the way up."I can confirm that she still kicks butt."

Holding out her hand, she pulled a lock of Yukimura's hair and yanked his head down so he was eye level with her.

"Don't think I won't kick your ass if you touch my breasts again you damn perv." He nodded his head, now suddenly used to the idea that their team mate who used to have the appearance of a guy was now a full blown female.

It didn't take Yukimura long to adjust to things, for that, she was extremely thankful.

Matsuoka however, was finding it a lot more difficult to accept that little Tachibana who he had fought alongside countless times was now a completely different person. A very beautiful person.

He had been attracted to her when her appearance resembled a boy so now that she had finally grown up, he couldn't help but notice the soft curves that now took over her body.

"R-ready to go Tachibana? You can sit in the front, I think Yukimura needs a lie down." The famous manga artist was mumbling to himself as he doodled quick sketches inside his secret pocket book.

Whenever he was struck with a moment of inspiration on the go, he would pull it out and quickly draw whatever he had rolling through his mind, then refer to it later when he was drawing for real.

Tachibana led the absorbed man to the back set of the car and made sure he was buckled in as he furiously scratched the pencil on the paper.

 _'After touching my breasts, I really don't want to know what he's drawing in there.'_

"So how have you all been? How's Haruki? I've called him a couple of times but he's usually busy doing something else and doesn't talk for long."

"Yeah, he still plays with us sometimes but he got accepted into med school so he's more concentrating on that." She couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded a little unsteady as he spoke. Was something on his mind?

"I missed you Matsuoka." The blonde's face became overwhelmed with a red hue, clearly embarrassed at her words. "And Yukimura. I missed everyone, I'm so happy to be home."

Suddenly feeling silly, Matsuoka lit up a cigarette and started to puff his anxiety away.

She missed **everyone** , it wasn't just him that was special. Everybody Tachibana met became someone special to her because she valued everybody.

The three of them spent the rest of the ride to the apartment block in a comfortable silence, none of them felt the need to speak any words as their company was more than enough. Matsuoka took this opportunity to sneak quick peeks at Tachibana as they drove. She really did look like a completely different person.

Her usual short hair had grown out, hanging in loose waves down her shoulders, it was shiny and luscious. Her face wasn't as sexless anymore but more feminine, a lot of her baby fat had disappeared, replaced with angular cheekbones and pouty lips.

Her eyes still shone with that same brightness they always had, that would never change. It was part of what he loved about her.

She wasn't wearing any makeup, not that he could tell but she just looked older. Maybe her time in America had aged her, even though it was only for a year, it wasn't exactly for the best of reasons, it was because her father had gotten sick.

Then the biggest difference was, her breasts, had she just shoved some melons down there? How could someone go from having absolutely nothing to **that**? His eyes bugged out of his head as they went over a bump in the road and they moved up and down.

"Why are you staring at me Matsuoka?"

 _'Dammit I've been caught.'_

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe you're the same little Tachibana. You look like an adult now."

Yukimura took this as his time to involve himself with the conversation. "She's seventeen now Mattsun, she is an adult. Sure she looks different but she's still our little girl, aren't you Tachibana?"

Leaning over the front seat, he ruffled her long hair. Flinging her arm back, she hoped that the cry he let out was from pain and not pleasure.

She knew he was into that kind of thing so physically hurting him was pointless.

"Shut up guys, you're embarrassing me." As they approached the apartment block, she could see that the lights to all of their apartments were on.

"Why are the lights on in my apartment?" She questioned as they got out of the car. Matsuoka and Yukimura looked at each other, unsure of what to respond. Obviously, Haruki had messed up while getting the surprise party ready and forgot to turn off all the lights.

"Um, the landlady went in earlier and-"

As she placed the key inside the lock, a voice stopped her from turning it.

"Why are you taking some random girl into Tachibana's place? I thought this was supposed to be her welcome home party, she might not like that someone else is stealing your attention."

Turning her head to the side, she was both happy and sad to see Midori standing there with Fujimon and Ichi behind him.

She was happy because she was able to see her friends again, but sad because they didn't recognize her. Did she seriously look that different? She didn't feel any different.

 _'The urge to hack this stupid hair off is getting greater by the second, stupid mother trying to force me to be a girl.'_

"Uh I think that is Tachibana, Midori." Fujimoto shyly waved over at her with a small smile on his face. For such an imposing looking man, he was a huge, socially awkward softy.

Midori's mouth fell open a fraction as he stared down at the girl standing in front of him but quickly recovered from the shock and took a step towards her. "So interesting."

Taking her hand, he placed a small wrapped parcel in it and grinned. "Welcome home, Tachibana, I hope we can have some more fun together."


	2. The Panda And The Horse

Staring up into Midori's kind eyes, Tachibana always found it so difficult to believe that such a seemingly gentle man could be capable of doing such evil things, if she hadn't of seen them first hand, she would have never accepted it. She knew exactly what he was like and yet, she still wanted to have him as a friend.

After their first meeting at the shop where he had helped her in picking out her first gun, she would be a big fat liar if she didn't admit that she fell for him a little bit then.

It was like a school girl crush that would stay with her forever. He was extremely handsome and friendly that day, who would be able to ignore that?

Despite his behavior during the TGC where he turned into a sadistic maniac, that thrived on the pain and fear of others, he was relatively normal. Or so she thought.

She simply respected his skill at the game and wanted to learn from him, along with the members of Toy Gun Gun. Whenever their teams went against each other she always learnt something new, it was a truly enlightening experience.

"Thank you Midori, it's great to be back. But you didn't have to get me a gift." Her eyes told a completely different story to the words coming out of her mouth, as her fingers felt the small box that he had given her, they were full of excitement and she held the present tightly against her chest while smiling up at him.

"I will open it once we are inside." Midori felt his eyes narrow as he watched the new and improved Tachibana walk inside her apartment, closely followed by her body guards, Yukimura and Matsuoka.

They were both purposely avoiding his gaze as they disappeared inside.

"She looks very grown up doesn't she Midori?" Fujimoto seemed happy as always, oblivious to the world around him and the vibes everyone was giving off.

"She's still just a stupid kid though, I don't see why everybody's making a deal about her." And Ichi was as miserable as always, creating the said negative vibes.

Grasping her small chin gently between his fingers, Midori stared down at his work and team mate with a sinister smile on his face.

"The only one making a big deal here is you." She pouted at the painfully true statement but Midori continued speaking before she could try to defend herself or dig the hole she was in even deeper.

"Let's try and have a fun night hm Ichi? For our good friends at team Toy Gun Gun?" Staring deeply into her eyes, he patiently waited for her response.

There was no rush though, she could be as stubborn as she wanted, he just loved to see her squirm.

She barely lasted ten seconds before she pulled herself out of his grip and took a step back.

"Okay fine, we'll have fun. But I'm not socializing with that scruffy four eyes or the pretty boy host." Grabbing Fujimoto's arm, the tiny woman kicked him solidly in the shin to vent some of her frustration and then continued to pull him alongside her, leaving Midori to follow slowly behind them.

As they entered the apartment, his eyes locked on to Tachibana who was floating around the room, greeting all of her friends and looking extremely happy.

* * *

Sat in the corner of the room, Midori didn't converse with Tachibana for the rest of the party but instead, followed her movements with a cold, calculating gaze. If she noticed, she didn't make it obvious or known to him.

He just couldn't figure her out, she wasn't the same girl she used to be, not even close. Everything he knew about her one year previous was all wrong now.

"Why are you sat over here by yourself?" Fujimoto bent over to stare curiously at his friend who had been in the same position for the past hour, with Ichi sat close by, mimicking his movements without realizing.

She was someone who looked up to him for all the wrong reasons, why did he attract decent people? He just wanted everyone to stop assuming that because he looks kind that he will treat them well.

 _'I want to see you all burn.'_

Didn't these idiots know that evil always hides behind a pretty face?

"Just getting a little tired Fujimon." Faking a yawn, he stretched his muscular arms behind his head and smirked when he noticed that he had gained the attention of the parties guest of honor.

"Working all those nights at the hospital are catching up to me, maybe we should get going." He could feel his eyes light up at the disappointed look that was now etched on Tachibana's face.

 _'If you don't want me to go, come talk to me little girl.'_

"Yeah. I don't know why you insisted we come. Coming to a child's party, how ridiculous." Ichi's voice was cold and stunk of jealousy, it seriously ticked Midori off.

"Why don't you learn to bite your tongue sometimes Ichi? We're leaving." The petite woman seemed hurt at the harsh bite to his words, he had never snapped at her before. It was like seeing a whole different side to her leader, who in her eyes, could not do any wrong.

Glancing over at the three members of Toy Gun Gun, his eyes only focused on Tachibana's emerald ones that shone as bright as the moon that was hanging in the sky above them.

It had never been her looks that had intrigued him, it was her spirit. Never had he seen one so strong, oh how he wanted to break it.

She was very intriguing, he wanted to know everything about her. Inside and out.

But he couldn't do that with those two always hanging around her all the time like flies on shit. His eyes examined Matsuoka and Yukimura who were strangely close to each other.

From watching Tachibana all night, he had unknowingly been watching them too and he couldn't help but notice how they were always touching each other, be it theirs hands were interlocked or their thighs touching. Something had definitely changed there.

Other people might not have noticed but Midori saw everything.

It was common knowledge that Yukimura was obsessed with his teammate whereas Matsuoka had been obsessed with Midori for years, after all, he was the reason that Matsuoka always took part in TGC.

But now, his eyes didn't seek the leader of Hoshimori anymore, they stayed focused on his best friend. In the past, he might have been jealous of someone else stealing Matsuoka's attention away from him but he had a new toy now.

A much more fun one that was ready and willing to give him hours of entertainment, she just didn't know it yet.

"Hey Fujimon?" The white haired male dropped the food he was eating and focused solely on Midori as he spoke to him. "Go get our stuff, I'm going to go say goodbye to Tachibana." The large man nodded his head obediently and disappeared into the adjoining room to collect their coats, Ichi followed behind him with her head tucked against her chest.

 _'She looks like a dog that's been scolded.'_

He smirked at he imagined her with a tail tucked between her legs.

 _'Maybe I should get her a collar for her next birthday.'_

"Midori, are you leaving already? I've barely spoken to you, I feel so rude, especially after you came all this way to see me." Tachibana had snuck up behind him and poked the soft spot between his ribs and his hips to gain his attention and it seriously tickled.

 _'Speaking of collars, here's another person I wouldn't mind keeping on a leash.'_

A soft laugh fell from his lips at the wide eyed stare she was directing at him. She really was too cute sometimes.

"I'm afraid we all have very early shifts tomorrow, it's that time of year where all of the children come for their shots and sadly he." Midori pointed over at Fujimoto with a small smile on his face. "Frightens all of the little kiddies and sends them running to me. So I need my sleep otherwise I might be grumpy tomorrow and have to punish him for doubling my workload because he can't deal with children."

Tachibana's face grew pale as she looked over at the oblivious white haired man who was holding Midori's jacket and trying to make small talk with a completely uninterested Ichi.

"Punish him? It's not Fujimoto's fault that he scares children, I think he's very gentle and friendly."

Midori raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh do you really? What else do you like about my dear Fujimon?" He knew he was teasing her but the blush that was spreading across her cheeks was something he was rather fond of so anything that got it to appear.

"Oh no, I didn't mean I liked him like that, not at all. Not that I don't think he's not a nice person it's just-"

Interrupting her adorable babbling, Midori leaned close to her face, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her cheek.

"What do you think of me, Tachibana?"

"She thinks you're a dick, back off." Feeling himself being shoved back, Midori let out a short laugh and stared at the person responsible.

"Haruki, always making yourself known aren't you." The fourth member of Toy Gun Gun had obviously not liked how close the two of them had been getting and appeared like her knight in shining tin foil.

"Haru-Haruki" Tachibana seemed mortified at the spectacle they were now making and began to whisper to try and deflect the unwanted attention from all the other people in the room. "I don't think that."

Throwing a glare directed at Midori over his shoulder, Haruki squeezed Tachibana's hand and whispered something in her ear, then walked across to where Yukimura and Matsuoka were absorbed in their own little world.

They hadn't noticed their little Tachibana being caressed by the big bad man?

 _'Yep, something is up with those two boys.'_

"I am so sorry." Tachibana apologized. "Haruki does have a bit of a temper but he should never-" Cupping her cheek in his hand, he pulled the softest of expressions and winked at her.

"Open your present and let me know your answer before the end of the week. I'll be waiting, Tachibana."

Leaving her with a confused expression, Midori swept past the furious looking Haruki and couldn't help what happened next. It was simply out of his control, he couldn't be expected to keep his sadistic tendencies in check.

As he tutted softly, Haruki's eyes narrowed at the man as he tapped him on the end his nose.

"If you keep up that type of behavior, you're practically giving her to me."

A growl that a lion would be jealous of rippled from Haruki's mouth and caught the attention of the rest of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Fujimoto had appeared behind Midori with a menacing aura that only ever came out when he felt like one of his comrades were in danger, otherwise he was as harmless as a fly.

"It's fine, isn't it Haruki?" Grinning, he left the man stewing in his own thoughts and disappeared along with his two friends.

* * *

"What the hell was that about Tachibana? And what on earth is this." He flicked the long strands of hair that were falling down her back with his fingers and pulled a 'what the fuck' face.

Still grasping Midori's present in her hand, she tucked the hair behind her ears and frowned.

"Don't what the hell Tachibana me, what the hell were you thinking? Midori didn't do anything and you shoved him."

"He exists, that's more than enough for me to want to shove him." It was like Haruki was a completely different person, someone full of hate and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Are you tired? Do you feel ill? Want to come lie down in my bed? It might be a little dusty but otherwise fine."

Shooting her a questioning look, he couldn't even respond as she pulled him along to her bedroom.

"I knew it." Tachibana closed the door, leaving them in complete darkness and pushed him backwards until his legs hit the back of her bed and he fell to the mattress with a soft thud.

He could feel his face growing hot as she crawled on top of him and pulled his jumper up his stomach.

"W-what are you doing? Tachibana?" His fingers felt numb as he tried to push her off him.

"Oh calm down, I can't see anything and you are clearly too sleep deprived to take off your own jumper." As she removed his outer layer of clothing, he was relieved when she left him with his shorts on and his vest top on.

"If you sleep fully clothed, you will not feel rested. You've been working too hard with your exams, I can tell." He let his head relax against her pillow and let out a soft sigh. She continued to talk to him which made him very happy.

He'd been so busy with studying for his med school exams that he didn't quite realize how much he had missed her and her voice over the past year.

"Tachibana, I'm sorr-" Something soft covered his mouth and stopped him from talking more. She had pressed his jumper over his face, succeeding in smothering his speech.

"No talking, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Despite wanting to stay awake and talk to her for the rest of the night, he couldn't stop the heaviness of his eyes overpowering him and sending him into a dreamless sleep.

As soon as Haruki's breathing had evened out and she knew he was asleep, she turned on the small flashlight on her cell phone and silently opened her present, gifted to her by Midori.

 _'I wonder what he could have gotten me.'_

As she removed the small ribbon and lifted the lid off the box, her mouth fell open slightly. Lying against a single piece of tissue paper was a panda phone charm and a leaflet.

It was a pamphlet for the upcoming TCC tournament that she had taken part in last year, sadly cosplaying as a panda.

 _'How did he know?'_

A small, handwritten note was at the bottom of the page. It was an elegant script that she could imagine Midori using, he was a very graceful man most of the time, it suited him.

It simply said:

 **'We fought very well at the last TCC didn't we Tachibana? How would you like to give it another go this year, together?' - Horse/Midori**

"No way." She stuttered out.

Dropping the note to the floor, her heart began to beat at an abnormally fast pace. Could she fight along side him, without her team there? She'd already done it once before, granted she wasn't aware it was Midori who was behind that horse mask.

As her eyes looked at the piece of paper once more, she noticed he had also added his number in the corner for her to contact him.

Flipping out her phone, she let her fingers slide across the keyboard and pressed send before she could try and convince herself otherwise.

* * *

"Good night Midori, see you bright and early in the morning for breakfast." Nodding at his friends, the leader of Hoshishiro stripped out of his clothes and turned the lights in his apartment off.

A soft buzzing from his trousers pocket on the floor caught his attention. He rarely used his cellphone so hearing it vibrating could only mean one thing.

As he stared down at the phone screen, he couldn't hold back the grin that swallowed his face whole.

"That was quick Tachibana." He mumbled as he closed the phone and retired to his bedroom.

 **'I look forward to it.' - Panda/Tachibana**


	3. Bad Girl

**A/N Thank you for the follows and reviews! I completely agree with you all, the fandom is far far too small but all the stories I have read for it on this website have been so amazing. I hope I can add to them.**

"I'm such an asshole." After waking up from an extremely unexpected nap, Haruki had never felt so pathetic. He had been put to bed by Tachibana, that much he remembered, he didn't actually think he would fall asleep so soundly.

Now it was five hours later and the room was lit up by her bedside lamp, illuminating her face as she lay, fast asleep against his bed side.

 _'This is her bed, on her first night back, and I've stolen it and forced her to sleep on the floor.'_

He was such a pathetic excuse for a guy. Trying to be as silent as possible, he slid his long legs out from under the covers that still held the stale scent of old dust and tried to make his escape.

As he stepped over her sleeping form, her eyes scrunched up and a harsh breath left her pursed lips.

 _'Is she having a nightmare?'_

The entirety of her body became stiff against the side of the bed frame. He couldn't leave her like that but how was he going to get her on the bed? The thought of wrapping his arms around his body made him feel like a horny teenager again who blew his load over seeing a girl's cleavage.

In the dimly lit room, he could clearly see how much she had grown over the past year. She wasn't a child anymore. Could he touch her so casually?

Deciding to go with the safer option, he poked the side of her face until she woke up. As he jabbed her cheek, he silently appreciated the softness of her skin, the pokes soon turned into a gentle caress without him realizing it.

"Mum I don't want to get up yet, leave me alone." Her voice was rough with sleep as she batted away Haruki's touch, mistaking it for her mother's.

"Get in your bed, you'll hurt your back." Tachibana's eyes cracked open slightly, revealing the bright emerald irises that he loved so much. They could be so gentle and loving but once she was on the battlefield, they became deadly and crazed.

Did she still react that way when she took up her gun and stared down her enemies?

She was a woman now, he wondered if her interest in survival games had disappeared with her innocence?

"Haruki, I'm very happy to be here with you." His face grew hot as he tried to look anywhere but at her flushed face, why did she have to be so damn cute, it was seriously distracting.

"Yeah." He grumbled. "I'm happy you're back. But you need to get into your bed, I need to go back home to study."

Her eyes shut again as her head fell back against her bed.

 _'She's fast asleep again?'_

Left with no choice, Haruki quickly scooped her up like you would a child and plonked her on top of her mattress, any more contact and he would lose his mind.

Even that tiny interaction had his heart racing. A wide grin appeared on Tachibana's face as she rolled onto her side and sighed. "Home."

After grabbing his jumper and shoes, Haruki ran out her bedroom like a madman, he didn't stop until he was plastered against the front of her apartment door.

"You look a little flush." A puff of cigarette smoke revealed a half naked Matsuoka standing outside his own apartment door with a smug look on his face. Haruki pulled his jumper over his head and dropped his shoes to the floor.

"Yeah, I passed out in Tachibana's bed, how was the party?" The blonde male held out a lit cigarette that Haruki happily took and placed in between his lips.

"It was great, Pretty sweet place to pass out, doesn't explain why you look like you just had sex with her." His mind flashed with the brief feel he got of her soft body and his face got even hotter.

Matsuoka found this far too amusing and choked on his own laughter. "You're acting like a prepubescent boy, I know she looks different but she's still the same Tachibana."

In all honestly, Haruki had always felt this way around Tachibana, after helping her hide her secret from the rest of their friends, they had formed a close relationship.

Even as friends, he was still a nervous wreck around her from time to time, his relationships with girls never lasted long and were never anything that he wanted to remember.

"You've got something stuck on your foot." Matsuoka noted as he pointed at a piece of paper that was clinging to the underside of his foot. As he removed it to examine what he had accidentally taken from Tachibana's house, his eyes saw red and he viciously ground his teeth together.

"What is it?" Matsuoka tried to look at the paper too but Haruki scrunched it up and shoved it deep into his trousers pocket.

"Nothing." As he flicked the butt of his cigarette over the railing of the apartment building, he grinned at Matsuoka and gave a head nod at Yukimura's slightly ajar door.

"So what's going on with you two then? Got something to share?"

Matsuoka smoke fell from his lips and he stared with wide eyes at his friend. "Well…"

* * *

The smell of frying bacon and eggs was the smell Midori always woke up to and he had to admit, it was kind of nice.

Although, would prefer a beautiful woman waltzing around his kitchen preparing his breakfast instead of his freakishly tall workmate, Fujimoto, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He was a good boy for him, most of the time.

Now if it were Tachibana in his kitchen making him his breakfast she would almost definitely burn the food and then he would have to punish her.

 _'That's not such a bad idea actually.'_

Rolling onto his back, Midori counted the seconds until Fujimoto knocked on his bedroom door and waited patiently for him to allow him to enter.

 _'Three, two, one.'_

A gentle tapping indicated his co-workers arrival.

"Midori, can I come in? I have your breakfast prepared." The only problem was, that wasn't Fujimoto's voice. It was a women's, Ichi's.

 _'I wonder what she's doing here at this time for, she usually arrives at the hospital around about now.'_

"Come on in." As Ichi entered his bedroom, her pale cheeks were invaded by a soft shade of pink at seeing Midori with a bare torso. His muscular abdomen had her eyes glued.

"Shouldn't you be at work getting ready for the influx of children?" Avoiding eye contact, she nodded her head and placed the tray of food hastily over his lap and took two steps backwards so she was just outside his room.

"I just wanted to make you your breakfast in place on Fujimoto today as an apology for my behavior last night. I will be leaving first."

Bowing deeply, she closed the door. He could hear the soft patter of her feet retreating as she ran away. Highly amused, Midori looked at the meal she had prepared for him and smiled. Everything was done with extreme precision.

"What a good girl."

He had them both trained well.

* * *

"Midori." Fujimoto had walked into his office with a pitiful look on his face. Continuing his work on his computer, he let out a short sigh. "What is it Fujimon? I'm a little busy."

The white haired male bent down to peer at his computer screen and his mood suddenly lifted.

"Why are you looking at women's costumes Midori? You might not fit into those." Giggling to himself, Fujimoto somehow managed to perch himself on the small stool kept in the room for children to use and stared at the screen as Midori continued his search.

"This will be our little secret Fujimon but I will be participating in TCC this year without Hoshishiro. I will be accompanied by little Tachibana."

This seemed to disappoint but also excite Fujimoto.

"It's a shame we won't be able to play together but you'll be the first person to play with Tachibana since she came back, that will be fun."

 _'That's the idea.'_

He wanted to be the first person to see how this new Tachibana handled her gun now, he wanted to see if she was still as bloodthirsty as he remembered.

And he wanted to see this woman in a costume of his choice.

"What do you think would suit her the best? Shall we look together Fujimon? I do appreciate your input."

As they examined the screen, they both pointed to the same image. "That one." It was perfect. He couldn't wait. Was this excitement he was feeling again?

* * *

"It's so great to have you back." Kanae was beaming at her friend across the lunchroom table.

Her first day back at school was as horrific as she imagined it would. Why did so many people seem shocked that she had hair? Tachibana had lost count of how many people had commented on her new appearance.

Since she had only gotten back two days ago, she had struggled to find a hairdressers that could fit her in so the closest appointment they had was this afternoon, she had a free period after their lunch so she would have to rush over there soon.

Knowing her luck, if she had tried to do it herself or gotten Yukimura or Matsuoka to do it, she would have ended up bald.

"It's great to be back, I just wish everybody would stop staring at me." Glaring at a group of girls sitting opposite them, they quickly ceased their looks and started to silently eat their food.

Kanae flipped her long hair over her shoulder and grinned at her best friend. "Well, can you blame them? You look hot."

"Excuse me." The two girls looked up from their meals at the person addressing them, it was a formal looking male student that Tachibana did not recognize at all.

Kanae seemed to though as she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hi Haru. Why aren't you at your student council meeting?" This peaked Tachibana's attention, glancing up at his face, she was impressed. So this was the new president that had taken her place when she had left?

 _'He looks like he'd take the job seriously, that's good.'_

"I heard that the former student council president had returned so I came to have a chat with her." Both their gazes landed on Tachibana, she let out a nervous laugh and waved awkwardly at Haru.

"That would be me, what can I help you with? You seem to have everything working smoothly."

To be perfectly honest, Tachibana wasn't interested in the slightest in returning to the student council, she was done with all of that. She didn't believe in justice anymore. She wasn't interested in being the do gooder anymore.

She just wanted to just exist for a while. And more than anything, she wanted to play survival games. It was the perfect outlet.

When her father passed away, everything had gone into black and white. She had stayed in America with her mother for months after he had died, then eventually her Mother had had enough and told her to go back to Japan.

She had said that her father would not want her wasting her life moping when she could be with her friends, living her life. So she had packed up the small amount of things she had there and gone back the next day.

"You need to come with me." As she stood up, he stared at her trousers.

"You're a girl right?"

She nodded at Haru as they walked down the corridors towards the student council room.

"If you're a girl, you're required to wear a girl's uniform, we have spares in the office."

She growled at his overly strictness. One thing that was required when enforcing people was to know when to be lenient and when not to be. He obviously didn't get that rule.

"I've always worn the males uniform, it's never been a problem before. Also can we make this quick, I have somewhere I need to be." Her voice was snappy, she knew she wasn't going to get along with this guy. He was handsome but he was far too aware of it. It annoyed her.

"You will come to school tomorrow in a girls uniform or would you rather hear it from the principal?" They stared intently at each other until Tachibana let out an irritated sigh and rummaged through the cupboard that was supposedly full of spare uniforms.

Her hands found all the correct items and as a sign of defiance towards Haru, pulled the skirt over her trousers and proceeded to pull them from her body.

"What are you doing." His cheeks turned bright red as she chucked her trousers at his embarrassed face.

"There, are you happy. I'll wear the stupid skirt now and the ridiculous blouse tomorrow. Now what did you want me for?"

His eyes were focused on her exposed legs as he spoke. "The other members of the council wanted me to extend an invitation for you to rejoin as the vice president, out of courtesy. I didn't think you'd be like this, you sounded-"

"No thanks." She grumbled. "I've got to go now. See you later."

Tachibana ran through the school halls and out into the street, he had completely distracted her and if she didn't get a move on, she was going to be so late. She wouldn't have time to get changed at home either.

Holding down the back of her skirt, she really regretted taking off her trousers. If she wasn't careful, everyone would be able to see her underwear, the thought mortified her.

Yukimura would probably love it though.

As she passed a shop front, she was shocked to see Fujimoto and Midori inside. It was a women's costume shop and they looked extremely out of place.

The two men looked up at her standing outside, Fujimoto smile brightly and waved at her but Midori just stared coldly at her.

With a hesitant wave of her hand, she ran into the hair salon on the opposite side of the pathway.

"Hello." She said breathlessly. "Sorry if I'm late, I'm Tachibana here for my appoint-."

"What are you doing?" A stern voice cut her off. Midori was stood in the doorway behind her with a face like thunder.

"I'm here to get my hair cut off." She laughed awkwardly, almost like it was too obvious that that was what she was there for.

"Sorry ladies." Midori smiled brightly at the two women sat behind the counter who looked dazzled by his looks. "I'll be stealing this young lady from you, have a lovely day."

Being pulled out of the shop and into the high street, she was speechless.

 _'What on earth just happened.'_

"I don't feel like cutting off all this beautiful hair would be a good thing." Holding her breath, Midori stared down at her with a heated gaze and tapped her gently on her head.

"Bad girl."


	4. Coffee For My Company

**A/N Thank you for the follows and reviews!**

"Fujimon, be a good boy and go and grab us some coffee." Training his gaze on Tachibana, Midori's lips curved upwards into a beaming smile. "My sweet Tachibana, how do you take your coffee? Do you like it black and bitter or with a little bit of cream and sugar added?"

"Black, no sugar." She said bluntly. Even though she was utterly furious with him, she could never turn down a free cup of coffee, it was the nectar of the gods after all.

Fujimoto nodded his head and ran off into the distance to grab their drinks, leaving the two of them alone. A heavy atmosphere hung between them, one that was mostly being caused by Tachibana's rage at being dragged out of the hairdressers, it had been a mortifying experience for her.

Now, her patience had all but worn out as she waited for Midori to explain himself but instead of apologizing he just continued to smile down at her.

She had noticed that no matter the situation he found himself in, he would always have a smile on his face. What was he hiding?

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Her voice came out strained as she tried and failed to contain her annoyance. Midori's innocent smile soon transformed into a smirk and he tugged the bottom of her school skirt down slightly.

"I don't like this, all these people can see your bare legs. Why don't you stick to the male's uniform? It's surprisingly flattering on you."

Baffled at his subject change, she ran her hands down the pleats of the skirt and sighed.

"I don't like it either but I've been told that if I want to continue to attend that school, I have to wear the uniform that matches my gender."

A displeased look appeared on Midori's handsome face and his eyes darkened. "Would you like me to accompany you so you can purchase a pair of leggings to wear underneath?" Shaking her head softly, she tried to decline his offer. "I think I have some at home that I can wear, but that's not the point. Why did-"

"Oh no." Midori said softly. "My apologies, it wasn't a question. I don't wish for anybody else to see your bare flesh." Taking her hand, his large one easily dwarfed hers, it tightly gripped hers as he dragged her along the high street towards a women's outlet.

Ten minutes later, they had emerged with ten different pairs of black leggings, his reason for buying so many pairs was very simple and also very annoying. It was so she would never have an excuse not to wear them. Midori even covered all the costs.

Tachibana couldn't help but ask herself the same question over and over again, why was this guy interested in her all of a sudden?

Before she had left Japan for America, all Midori cared about was inflicting pain on others and laughing at their suffering. It was so ironic because his job was to make people feel better. After their face off at TGC, she had sworn to herself that she would make the sadistic doctor pay for all the hateful things he had done to her teammates and to herself.

But after everything that had happened, her sense for justice had all but fizzled out and died.

The bitter aroma of a fresh brew of coffee wafted underneath her nose, fully grasping her attention. As her gaze followed the imaginary scent trail of the heavenly smell, her face scrunched up into a look of someone that was not impressed. Fujimoto had returned at some point with their coffees and Midori was gently blowing over the open top of one of the drinks, to send the scent in her direction.

"Ah, there she is. I thought i'd lost you for a second there." His eyes were almost twinkling with amusement as she snatched the drink out of his grasp and took a tentative sip. All too many times had she been too eager to take a sip of a coffee and burnt her lips because of her enthusiasm.

The warmth of the drink trickled down her throat and she let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Is that coffee up to your standards?" Midori's voice was low and gravelly as he spoke, she liked the sound.

"Yes, it is very nice." Peeking over the doctor's shoulder, she winked at the giant of a man standing behind him.

"Thank you very much for getting us such lovely coffee Fujimoto, you'll have to let me get us some next time. I know where all the best coffee shops are."

The scowl that appeared on Midori's face from her thanking Fujimoto instead of him was almost too much and had to try her hardest not to burst out laughing. A grown man pouting was far too cute.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon sat talking about what she had missed in Japan in the year she had been away. Hoshishiro were still reigning champions of TGC and the strongest team in the country. They had been given invitations to attend tournaments in all sorts of different places, such as France and Germany but because of how demanding their jobs were, they had to decline.

With Midori being such a highly sought after doctor, they could only ever attend events in Japan.

Not that the trio overly minded. Some people played Survival Games for a livelihood, relying on winning to earn money to live on. Others, like Team Hoshishiro, simply played on the side of their real lives just as a bit of fun. That was part of the reason why they were so feared and hated by the other teams that competed against them. They didn't practice or compete half as much as they did and they were still miles better than them.

Tachibana had a huge amount of respect for Team Hoshishiro, their teamwork was stunning to witness. They were like three cogs moving in perfect synchronicity. One day, she hoped that Toy Gun Gun would be able to work like a well oiled machine.

It was her goal.

"Before we leave you Tachibana, this another gift for you." Midori handed over a bag that she had somehow missed that he had been holding. The logo on the bag was identical to the sign of the shop that the two men were inside of when she had seen them earlier on in the day. The women's costume shop.

She eyed the bag suspiciously and tried to peek inside but Midori gently pressed the material of the bag closed, tutting loudly at her. "No peeking, try it on later and send me a picture." His finger trailed to her chin, hypnotizing her with his powerful gaze, his hand moved to behind her head and tangled his fingers into her wavy hair.

"It's a special outfit for you to wear at the TCC next week and you having long hair would definitely complete the image."

His eyes turned dark as he tugged on the long strands that were captured in his hand, it was gentle enough for her not to be in pain but strong enough that she knew not to move away from him.

"I will be very angry if you decide to cut this off, so be a good girl for me and stay away from the scissors."

She felt herself nodding, complying to his request. Seemingly happy, Midori's hand delicately caressed her scalp, almost like he were fussing her and allowed his hand to fall back to his side.

"Midori." Fujimoto's voice pulled her out of the trance like state she had been pulled into. It was like a splash of cold water in her face and she took a few steps back, away from this man who had a strange hold over her. The one thing that Tachibana hated more than anything was feeling powerless.

Midori's pale green eyes narrowed, he knew his time was up with this current game and he too took a step away from her. "Ichi had sent me a message to say she is at the shop, shall I message back to say we'll be leaving soon?"

Smirking at Tachibana, Midori looked over his shoulder to his friend and nodded. "Let her know we're on our way." Fujimoto slowly began tapping the screen of his phone that seemed far too small in his oversized hands, she cleared her throat and held her hand out for Midori to shake.

"Thank you for the coffee and the clothes. I will pay you back when we meet at TCC." Laughing at her formality, Midori took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't talk such nonsense. It was my treat."

As he turned to leave, he pointed once again at the bag that held the costume he expected her to wear for the tournament. "Don't forget, I want a picture." A thoughtful look appeared on his face as he eyed up her hair. "Make sure your hair is tied up. I like girls who wear their hair up." And with those parting words, the two men left.

Walking on wobbly legs, she somehow made it up the stairs of her apartment complex and into her room without any problems. She was minorly shocked that she hadn't run into anybody on the way, every day without fail she would at least see one of her neighbours standing outside, be it for some fresh air or having a smoke. It felt kind of lonely not being welcomed back by them but she was kind of thankful that it was today of all days they all happened to be inside.

She didn't want to be seen like this. All shaken up. By Nagamasa Midori of all people.

After changing out of her uniform, she slipped into her most comfortable and also her most ugliest clothing she owned. The t-shirt was one that Yukimura had left over one time he had crashed in her living room and the shorts were from Haruki.

When Toy Gun Gun had stayed over at a training camp for the night, she had forgotten to bring any pajamas so Haruki had chucked a pair of shorts at her head and grumbled that she could keep them.

So she had kept them both for emergencies when she needed to be in utter comfort and look like a slob. Collapsing onto her bed, she eyed up the bag that held her TCC costume.

She still hadn't worked up the courage to actually look inside. What if it something awful like a maid outfit? Or something stupid like a pair of rabbit ears and a tail? Midori liked to tease people, Tachibana especially.

Her mind flashed back to their encounter in the hot springs, how he had teased her to the point that she had actually given him her first kiss.

Squealing loudly, she rolled around in her bed until the offending thoughts dispersed and hopefully never returned. That was not something she wanted to re-live.

The shifting of her sheets unearthed a masculine scent that she was unfamiliar with.

 _'It must be Haruki, he did fall asleep here.'_

The scent was earthy, mixed with a faint hint of body wash? Or perhaps a cologne. But she didn't see Haruki as the type of guy to wear cologne. It was an intoxicating smell none the less and she felt herself pulling the material of her bedding up to her nose.

"You okay in there?" A loud knocking at her front door caught her attention along with an unfamiliar voice. Chucking the material away like it was on fire, she ran out of her room to her front door and turned the handle, what lay beyond was the face of her school's new student council president. He stared down at her and frowned.

"Tachibana?" He sounded unsure as he spoke, his deep blue eyes were penetrating her very soul as he examined her scruffy appearance.

"Yes?" She'd had enough for one day and having another meeting with this obnoxious man was not high on her list of things to do. After hearing her speak, his mind was settled on whether it actually was Tachibana.

"Sorry, you look a little different than you do at school so I was a little unsure as to if it was you or not." His eyes examined the other apartments on either side of hers and he grimaced. "I wouldn't have imagined you to have lived in a place like this. People drinking outside and smoking."

This caught her attention and she peeked over his shoulder and saw Yukimura and Matsuoka sitting with their backs against the railings, mumbling to each other. Yukimura's hazy gaze drifted over to Tachibana's open doorway and they suddenly lit up like a christmas tree.

"Tachibana, is this your boyfriend?"

Haru's eyes widened and he looked across at her as if to say "You actually know these people?" Laughing nervously, she waved off Yukimura's drunken question and within two seconds had yanked Haru into her apartment and slammed the door in her teammate's face.

Yukimura's numb fists tapped against her door for a few seconds but then she heard him stumbling back to Matsuoka's side.

"What do you want? Don't come here so casually." Tachibana hissed out. This was her one place of solitude and an insect had somehow snuck in. His face dropped slightly but quickly composed himself and shoved a bag against her chest.

"I asked Kanae for your address so I could bring over the rest of your uniform ready for tomorrow. I won't return, don't worry." Yanking open her door, she stuck her tongue out at him. "I won't worry, bye."

Bolting her door as if it might keep away anybody else from bothering her, she walked into her room, throwing the bag containing her new uniform into the corner of her room and retrieved the one Midori had given her. His words echoed in her mind.

 **"Don't forget to send me a picture."**

She was feeling a little bit naughty tonight. She'd send him a picture alright.

* * *

"Midori are you even listening?" Ichi's usually soft and pleasant sounding voice was grating on Midori's last nerve. Was she always this needy? He didn't like things that couldn't survive on their own. They were quite useless in the end.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Managing to escape the table that he was sharing with his two fellow team mates, as he turned the corner leading away from the restaurant to the bar section, he allowed his mask to fall away, revealing his true face.

It simply said, I cannot and will not put up with your shit so leave me the fuck alone. He needed a whisky and he needed it now, without the whine of some annoying female. As he approached the bar, he grimaced as the barmaid eyed him up.

All the women he encountered were all like starving lionesses that saw him as the most delectable thing on the whole planet. People were so shallow, they had no idea what he was really like but because he had a pretty face, they loved him.

He despised most women because of this fact. But Tachibana, she was on a different level to these sheep. She wasn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit and size up to him despite their difference in stature and size.

She was truly one of a kind.

"What can I get you handsome?" The woman's drawn on eyebrows rose seductively, or what she assumed was anyway.

"My number maybe?" Midori visibly grimaced at her words and shook his head. "Just get me a whisky and then as far away from your company as soon as possible."

The wind was practically taken out of the barmaid's chest at the stinging insult but for Midori, it felt amazing. Actually being able to say what he felt, it was fantastic.

"Asshole." She grumbled as she practically chucked the drink across the bar at him. Laughing heartily, he placed a twenty note on the counter and walked out into the fresh air of the night. Just as his lips were about to meet the cool surface of his glass, a gentle vibrate in his pocket distracted him.

His heart fluttered ever so slightly at the prospect that it may be the picture he had made Tachibana promise to send him.

As he flicked open his screen, his face dropped and the scowl quickly returned. Ichi couldn't be without him for five fucking minutes.

As he was about to reply, another message pinged through. This time, from the person he wanted. His finger floated over the message title.

 **From: Tachibana**

 **Subject: Good enough for you?**

 **Attachment: Image**

Pressing down on it, his heart constricted at what lay inside the mail and so did something a little further south. She was wearing the outfit he had given her and had her hair secured in a tight ponytail high on her head. It swung down her back, begging to be yanked by him.

This girl was dangerous.

Quickly tapping a reply, he shoved the phone back in his trousers and downed his drink. Feeling rejuvenated, he made his way back inside to his team mates.

 _'A ninja outfit was definitely the best pick for little Tachibana.'_

* * *

Feeling like a fool almost instantly after sending it, her heart leapt into her throat when her phone signaled that he had replied. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pressed on the reply.

 **From: Midori**

 **Subject: More than good enough, love the hair. See you soon.**


	5. Goemon's return

"Midori, are you ignoring me again?" Pulling his eyes from the clock ticking silently above his colleagues head, he let out a soft tut.

He placed the pen he was holding underneath her chin and tapped gently. She was pretty, just in a way that he didn't find appealing.

Being attractive was nothing if your personality was similar to that of a rock. Her nose was too long, her lips too thin, her eyes too dull. They held no fire. She was boring to say the least and if he couldn't get any enjoyment out of having them around, Midori simply wouldn't bother.

But her body shape did look similar to one that he found very pleasing.

"Would you be interested in accompanying me after work for a bite to eat?" The blush on the nurse's face said that he had her interested. Moving closer to her, his mouth closed in so it was directly above her ear.

"And maybe a bite of something else." Letting out a squeak of shock, the young woman almost fell over her own feet.

He might like her more if she spoke to him on all fours...

"I-I have to go back to work." She stuttered it out as an easy excuse and quickly made her escape from his office. Midori's head tilted to the side as he watched her hips swing from side to side and decided that her body wasn't quite the same as Tachibanas.

No good.

Leaning on his hand, he continued his vigilant watch of his clock, only two hours to go. Two hours until he could go see his little spitfire.

A soft tapping on his office door brought his attention, once again, away from the time keeping device.

"Doctor Midori? Your next patient is here."

His fake smile slid back into place, his ever reliable mask. Not having to wear it when he was around Tachibana was remarkable, that was enough to keep his attention.

"Send them in."

* * *

 _'This just feels too weird. Even with leggings on, I feel exposed.'_

Looking sideways at her best friend, Tachibana's hand stayed at the back of her skirt, holding it down. Any wayward breeze directed her way would send it flying upwards.

Her fingers pinched the opaque material of her legging tightly and she smiled a secret smile to herself, she would have to thank Midori for getting her this added protection.

She examined Kanae as she walked alongside her, to see if she had any tips on how to keep the skirt in place but much to her horror, every step her friend took, her white frilly panties peeped out to say hello.

Full of desperation for her friends dignity, she reached across to pull Kanae's skirt down a fraction but she only managed to make the situation ten times worse and yanked the skirt with a little too much force.

Now, it wasn't just a little peep of her lacy panties that could be seen as Tachibana had pulled the skirt down to her ankles, fully exposing her.

Letting out a scream, Kanae fell down to her knees in the middle of the school hallway and desperately tried to cover herself up from the prying eyes of passers by.

One boy stopped dead in his tracks and pulled out his phone to take a photo. Tachibana's leg flew upwards on instinct and just as the flash went off, she kicked the phone out of his hand.

"You perv!" Her voice was shaky as the first year student picked up his phone and with a creepy smile, scuttered off in the direction of the photography club.

 _'I've got a bad feeling about this, maybe I should follow-'_

"Tachibana, why did you do that." Kanae's voice was shrill as she flicked her friend's forehead. Scratching the back of her head, she tried to think of a way to tell her that she was only trying to help but words were simply failing her.

"There was a bug, on your skirt. My finger accidentally yanked it down." This weirdly seemed to calm Kanae down and she patted down the material of her skirt, as if trying to bat away the non existent bug.

"Thank you so much, I would have never of noticed."

"You should really wear leggings underneath your skirt, it might save you that embarrassment again."

Kanae shrugged off her advice and slid her hand up her leg. "Yeah but I have such great legs, it'd be such a shame to hide them."

Tachibana knew she'd respond with something like that and rolled her eyes in response. Her friend wasn't the smartest but she loved her all the same, as long as she was by her side, Tachibana would always ensure her safety.

"That kick you just did though, wow. I haven't seen you act like that since you came back. All kungfuey and stuff."

Kanae tucked her hair behind her ear and looked weirdly content as she stared at the floor, almost as if she were lost in her own thoughts. "You looked really happy."

She wasn't wrong, since Tachibana had returned from America, she had been a shadow of former self.

She could only hope that once she got back into playing survival games, her fighting spirit would return to her.

It was part of the reason why she was so nervous to play again, what if she never got her blood lust back? It was what made her such an exceptional player. What would she have without that?

* * *

After two hours of intense running in gym class, Tachibana was feeling like a truck had mowed her down and then proceeded to reverse and run her over again and again.

Without bothering to shower or change back into her uniform, she just grabbed her bag and made her way out of the school building.

A huge cluster of people were grouped at the entrance of the school, gathered around something. Peaking her interest, she joined the hoard to see what the hell was so fascinating.

Stood at the front of them all was the new school council president, he was vigorously trying to rip down a multitude of signs stuck on a huge noticeboard that was normally used to broadcast any club activities or messages from the teachers.

But by the look on Haru's face as he desperately scrambled to remove the fliers, she very much doubted that what was plastered all over it now was green lighted by the headmaster.

"Hey Haru, what's going on?" No sooner did the words leave her mouth did he near jump out of his skin and drop all the sheets of paper he had already gathered.

Bending down to help him pick them up, her mouth fell open at what lay before her.

"Don't look." Haru blurted out with reddened cheeks and snatched them all away from her but it was too late. She had seen, in HD, the picture the little brat had taken of her and Kanae earlier on that day.

Her friends underwear was there for all to see. And the leggings that she had boasted about shielding her had failed. Apparently, the kick she had done had caused a huge split in the stitching of the crotch and had exposed her own underwear.

"Nice frills Tachibana." A male student passing by made a snide remark but yelped in pain when she yanked off her shoe and aimed it directly at his stupid head.

"Delete the image of our underwear from your brain or I'll do it for you."

The male immediately cowered away from her and made his escape. No way was she going to let this slide, this was insulting. She was most definitely going to go back to wearing trousers to school, look at what happened when she didn't.

The school was full of perverted little boys that couldn't be trusted.

"Ah, the leggings failed." Looking over her shoulder, she was equally mortified and relieved to see Midori standing there, looking prim and proper as always in a pressed jumper and dark jeans that clung to his muscular legs, almost like a second skin.

His eyes looked dark, despite the light tone on his voice.

The were locked on the scandalous picture that he somehow had managed to get ahold of.

"Don't look at that." Tachibana reached his side in record time and yanked the risque picture away from him. His eyes shone as he stared down at her ruffled appearance and smiled.

"Don't worry, I wasn't looking at your little friend. I only have eyes for one girl."

 _'Lucky girl.'_

"Excuse me sir, this is school property and you can't be here unless you're picking up a student." Haru was professional as always as he now had all of the pictures in his possession and had them secured in his bag, where he would hopefully throw them away.

Maybe she should take them off him and dispose of them herself…

"I am picking up a student." Midori's voice had taken on a slight bite now he was addressing Haru, his eyes were still shining but not in a friendly way. You could cut the tension with a knife between the two of them.

"Are you ready to leave Tachibana?" She shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"What are you doing here? Are we still participating in TCC tomorrow?"

Before Haru could voice his concern for Tachibana leaving with him, Midori wrapped his arm around her shoulders, much to her shock, and led her away from the school.

"That was quite a photo huh, I never would have imagined Tachibana to wear such provocative underwear."

Her face heated at his words. She wouldn't really call them provocative, pink and lacy. Her mother had thrown out all of her boxer shorts and replaced them with shreds of lace and silk. Again, another thing she had not got around to replacing.

"Shut up. I need to go home and shower, what do you want?" She knew she was coming off as a bit of a bitch but after the day she had just had, she couldn't play along with his games.

"Alright, I can sense my little Tachibana is in a bad mood. I just wanted to see you." Her eyes narrowed, unsure of where he was going with this.

"I'll come pick you up in the morning, around about 8am and drive us to the tournament." His eyes lingered on her face before he spoke again. "Make sure to wear the costume I gave you, it suits you well."

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest long after she had left Midori and returned home. The thought of actually competing with him tomorrow without any practice was nerve wracking to say the least.

She hadn't touched Goemon since she had left Japan a year ago. He was safely tucked away in his carry case, she almost felt bad. He was such a beautiful weapon, he deserved to be held.

After having a scorching hot shower, her mind had settled on a way to get a small amount of practice in without embarrassing herself in front of her team mates or Midori if she seriously sucked.

Dressed in breathable, loose clothing, she pulled the hood up over her face and made her escape from her apartment complex, heading towards the only place she knew of that would give her the privacy she needed while also practicing her aim.

"Hey kid, good to see you, out back's free if you're here to practice."

Tachibana bowed her head at the manager of the shop, Echizen, as she entered. The man had a lot of respect for Tachibana, he could sense great potential in her and always encouraged her growth in the field of survival games.

Proof of that was even after not seeing her for a year he still knew it was her without looking up from his computer and waved her to go to the back of his shop where he had his own shooting range for her to take full advantage of.

Unclipping Goemon's case, she felt a buzz of excitement in her stomach as her fingers came into contact with her old friend and wrapped around the handle.

Trying to simply get a feel of her weapon first, she needed to become one with him again before she could truly say she was prepared to go back out onto the field.

The weight felt familiar and the way she angled him towards the board that held the scoreboard. There was no way she was going to be able to hit perfect scores like Midori had the time they had shot against each other at that very special cafe.

He was on a whole other level, that was exactly why she didn't want to let him down. He had asked her to be his partner, that must mean he had faith in her abilities.

Now all she had to do was have a little faith in herself.

Slipping on a pair of goggles, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

"It's good to see that you still suck." Haruki's deep voice reverberated around the room as he took a step closer to her and let the door fall shut behind him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying? Matsuoka told me that you had a really important exam coming up so we weren't doing any survival games until then."

"I had a feeling you'd be coming here and thought I'd lend a hand." His voice held a slight sneer as he spoke.

"I know you're practicing for TCC tomorrow with that asshole doctor." Her entire body froze as she heard her blood roar in her ears. It was completely ridiculous how guilty she felt for playing with Midori.

She knew that Haruki and the rest of her team had a strong dislike for him. Hell, she did too. But that was overshadowed by respect for his skills and some form or attraction that she was trying to ignore.

But from her experience, ignoring things never went well. It would be wise for her to nip it in the bud, if only she knew how.

"Yes, I am. I don't want to embarrass him and underplay how skilled he is." A noise that she could only guess was one of annoyance left Haruki's lips and his hands gripped Tachibana's shoulders, slowly sliding down to her arms.

A trail of goosebumps followed his fingers, which thoroughly embarrassed her.

Being touched so gently made her feel strange.

"I'm going to help you with aiming since nobody else has been able to." His voice was soft and directly next to her ear. He had somehow molded his body to hers in the process of teaching her, making her really nervous. That in turn made her aim even worse.

"Just take a deep breath and aim." He was extremely patient with her, waiting for when she was ready. One of his arms was outstretched with her own, his fingers gently wrapped around her wrist for support.

The other was tucked around her midriff, keeping her core straight. It all felt extremely intimate. And she couldn't help but wish that he were someone else, someone with a harsher grip and eyes that twinkled with mischief.

A certain doctor…

Her fingers pressed the trigger and the paper in the very centre of the target tore open from the force of a pellet hitting it.

Haruki released her body and stared down at her victorious face.

"There is no way you could embarrass him, just shoot straight and hope that you don't run into me there because I'll shoot you both down."

His parting words sent a shiver down her spine. TCC was definitely going to be a game to remember.

 _'If Haruki had time to compete, did that mean that Yukimura and Matsuoka were going to be there too?'_

Suddenly, her nerves for the next day tripled.

"Thank you for letting me out back master, I'll be back in a few days." The shop owner waved off her thanks without looking up again, seriously engrossed in a game of cards he was playing on his computer.

Pulling up the hood of her jumper, she hid her long hair and walked out of the shop front into the cool air.

"Excuse me." A male voice called from behind her, one she vaguely recognized. "You forgot this on the front desk."

Her eyes looked up and her face paled. It was the student council president from school, he was running towards her and he was holding the case that held Goemon.

 _'How could I forget my precious Goemon, stupid Tachibana. If he recognizes me it will be a problem.'_

She didn't like people from school knowing about her private life. Especially since Haru already knew enough.

Tucking her chin against her chest, she held out her hand and waiting for him to place the strap of her bag over it.

Once she felt the material on her skin, she grunted out a thank you and ran away like a scared little girl.

* * *

"Did you give her back her gun?" Usanagi was still entirely immersed in his game but just as Tachibana had left, he shouted to his nephew who was in the upper floor of the shop, putting away a fresh shipment of survival game equipment, to return his customers bag before they disappeared.

"She? Looked like a guy to me." Haru carefully removed his boots and walked behind the counter. "But yes uncle, they got their bag."

"Tachibana gets that a lot." Haru's sharp gaze landed on his uncle and then back at the door of the shop.

 _'It couldn't be that Tachibana, surely.'_

"Did she have long hair and-"

"No." Usanagi said bluntly. "Short hair."

Feeling deflated, Haru got back to work clearing the back area of the shop. His feet carried him to the training area where he could only assume which was where this Tachibana had been before she had left.

The target that was hanging on the far end of the room had several bullet holes scattered across it but only one in the bullseye.

Reaching into the back of his trousers, he pulled out his own imitation gun and hammered the target with his own shots. All entered the center hole that had been made by the previous occupant.


	6. TCC

"I'll go and sign us up Tachibana, don't go wondering off now."

Midori's tone was playful but his eyes were deadly serious as he scanned the crowds of people around them. He could sense the anxiety radiating from the small girl as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Clearly, not participating in any tournaments for well over a year had definitely had an impact on her and impacted her confidence drastically, he could only hope that once she got stuck in, she'd be back to her normal self.

Patting the top of her head, he trailed his fingers from the top of her scalp down and slid his grasp down her silky hair, it was secured in a tight ponytail that sat high on her head. Just the way he had requested, at least he knew she listened to him. He liked a woman that knew when to obey him.

A visible shudder ran down Tachibana's back as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Words left her mouth but her voice was soft and quiet, he struggled to hear her over the noise of excited people passing them by. Leaning down slightly, his cheek was almost flush against hers as he tried to listen to her.

A healthy pink blush was now covering Tachibana's cheeks at how close Midori had come and her olive eyes were facing down, fixed on the floor, instead of on her partner for the day.

"Don't be long." Shocked at her vulnerable tone, his hand moved on its own and settled on her face, cupping her heated cheek. It was warm to the touch and soft as silk. Midori knew what women felt like, he'd held many in his life but never before had he gotten this excited over such an innocent caress.

He felt like he was going to break through the zipper of his trousers, why did she have to be so damn cute.

"Stay right here, I'll be back before you know it." Winking at her, he could sense her nerves settle slightly and she nodded with a small smile yanking at her plump lips. The urge to steal a kiss was becoming stronger and stronger the more he stared at her.

"Any teams who have not registered, please make your way to the kiosk at the entrance, the tournament will begin in 15 minutes."

A loud tannoy announcement was the bucket of cold water he needed to pull himself away from the siren song that Tachibana just naturally exuded. With a final stroke of her delicate cheek, he turned away and made his way swiftly to the registration desk.

As the women sorted out their paperwork and team sashes for the two of them to wear, Midori glanced over his shoulder to look for his little bunny. She was still stood where he had left her, looking sexy as sin. The outfit he had gifted her with was identical to his, bar the fact that hers fit her like a glove.

The black material was like a second skin, fitted enough for him to see all the contours of her body but loose enough that she would be able to maneuver with little to no resistance. He was sure they would look deadly together. Catching her eye, he gestured to the onyx sash that hung loose around her neck and encouraged her to secure it around her face.

The finished image was something that he mentally captured and secured deep in his mind, something he might revisit when he was feeling a little lonely at night…

Midori's eyes narrowed as someone wearing a familiar gas mask and suit approached her. Haruki was easily recognizable, he was drawn to Tachibana like a fly to shit, some things would never change. He couldn't see through his mask but Midori just knew that he was eating up the sight of her alluring body, the thought made his blood boil.

"Sir?" Slipping his black sash across his face, he snatched the bandana's from the woman's hand and stormed over to Tachibana's side. Her eyes lit up when she saw him approaching but before she could greet him, he tightly grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from Haruki.

"Now now, I leave you alone for two minutes and you're already fraternizing with the enemy."

They were deep into the wilderness of the arena now, away from any other players and hidden from sight. Midori eyes were burning as he moved his bruising hold up from her arm to her neck and secured the team bandana there.

"A makeshift collar, it suits you." Slapping away his hand, she scowled at him and poked his solid chest.

"I am not your property and I'm certainly not your pet, you will never get a collar around my neck."

Tilting his head to the side, his hair hung loosely across his glowing eyes. Pulling down the material mask that covered his mouth, he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling his nose up the side of her neck.

"You will be, enjoy your freedom while you can." His lips felt like they were burning her skin, she couldn't breathe let alone move.

The buzzer indicating that the game had begun wasn't even enough to break the spell the two of them were very much under. "It's time Tachibana, let me see your battle face." Glancing at her neck, his eyes were sparkling with pleasure at the deep purple mark he had left on her skin, he had branded her as his own now.

"Don't touch me again or I'll break your damn nose." Sputtering out a laugh, he re-covered his face and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I can't promise, you look almost edible in that outfit."

Tachibana swiftly pulled her gun from it's holster and slid it up the side of Midori's face, the cool metal tickled his skin and for a second, he felt a shiver of fear, what she was going to do?

His eyes widened as she pulled the trigger and a disappointed voice behind them shouted. "Hit."

Her reaction time was insane, even he hadn't noticed the presence of an enemy player nearby, maybe that was proof that he was much more affected by her that she was him. That just made the whole thing a lot more enjoyable for him, the chase was where all the fun happened.

Midori wouldn't have been interested in her if she gave up to him that easily, it was part of her appeal. Slipping on their goggles, the two stood back to back and prepared for battle.

"Let's see if you've still got what it takes to be considered my rival Tachibana. Don't let me down."

A barrage of butterflies danced around in his stomach as she flew in action and darted past him, into the fray of the fight.

 _'Let me see those eyes that are swimming in blood lust.'_

Letting out a loud laugh, Midori pushed himself forward so he was running side by side with her. They were quick to rid the surrounding area of any enemy players, he was mentally praising the vast improvement in Tachibana's technique, despite the fact that she hadn't played in a long time, her accuracy had actually improved.

She was hitting her targets first time and even if she missed, Midori was there behind her with his Winchesters, ready to shoot any down who dared to try and take them on.

The feeling he got playing with her was a lot different to how he felt when he was playing with Ichi and Fujimon. The protective nature was the same, he never wanted to see a member of his own team go down but he felt like he was going one step further with Tachibana.

His hawk eyes were scouring the surrounding, he could see a lone male was dashing towards them with two pistols aimed at their heads.

Extending his arm out, Midori pulled her tight against his body and swung them behind a tree, the bb bullets that were meant for them hit the wooden trunk of the tree and fell uselessly to the floor.

"Don't move, do you trust me?" Pressing herself tight against his chest, she nodded her head and waited. Midori was waiting for any indication that the enemy was on the move, the crunch of a leaf being stepped on, the sound of a snapping twig.

Inhaling deeply, the sound he had been waiting for finally came, throwing his body out with Tachibana still tightly in his embrace, Midori flicked his large gun up and hammered the enemy with a kill shot.

The boy dropped his gun into his holster and ripped his mask off. Tachibana inhaled sharply and stuttered out a name. "Haru?"

The boy smirked. "Hit." The feel of a bb pellet hitting the back of Midori's neck stung, it was bittersweet. Tachibana let out a loud groan and rubbed the back of her neck, she had obviously been hit in the same place. The duo held their hands up and said in unison. "Hit."

* * *

The tournament was short and sweet, but it was enough for Midori to see Tachibana's raw talent was still very much there.

"I can't believe we got knocked out so early on, did you see who shot us?" The two were now on their way home, the sun was just setting and Tachibana had been yawning continuously for the past ten minutes. Midori reached behind his seat and pulled a checkered blanket that he kept in there for emergencies and placed it on Tachibana's lap.

She stared at it like it was some foreign object that she'd never seen before in her life.

"I have no doubt that it was your little gas mask friend, try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive at your complex, unless you'd rather keep me company for the night?" Glancing sideways, he was shocked to see that she was already deeply asleep with her face pressed against the car window.

Rubbing his face with his free hand, Midori's eyes were drawn to her sleeping face every couple of minutes, each time he looked, the more his stomach became unsettled.

"I'm in serious trouble."


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

"Can you try and oh I don't know, drive like someone who actually has a license? I'd like to get there sometime today." Haruki's tone was overflowing with sarcasm as he noisily flipped the page of his anatomy book he was reading.

Matsuoka gave a witty retort, teasing the accelerator slightly but soon dropped off when the thick cover of Haruki's book connected with the back of his head.

"Ow, no need for any violence, Tachibana tell him." Matsuoka's blue eyes pleaded with Tachibana through the rear view mirror, pulling his best puppy dogs expression, she, of course, gave in instantly. She was sucker for cute things. Turning sideways in her seat, she gave Haruki a stern look and tapped his nose like you would do to a dog that was misbehaving.

"No hitting Matsuoka, what if we had crashed?" Tachibana let out a short puff of air through her lips as she watched him open his mouth and snatch her outstretched digit, trapping it in between his sharp teeth. Tilting his head gently to the side, his olive eyes were bright and daring.

Before she could even think about yanking her finger out of his grip, his eyes fell shut and his tongue slid up the length of her finger, soothing the sting his teeth had left behind with it's wet warmth.

The flash of a camera made them both blink, successfully popping the bubble they were encased in. Tachibana returned her finger to her side, wiping away the saliva left from his mouth whereas Haruki had a satisfied smirk on his face as he gave her one last look of heat and returned to his book, like nothing had happened. Yukimura was leaning from his seat in the front of the car, camera in hand and a very strange look on his face.

"You guys have just given me a great idea for my new manga." His glasses were practically steaming up, he was that excited about what he had just witnessed. Tachibana pulled up the loose material of her jacket up to cover the warmth that had clouded her cheeks. The thought of Yukimura using her as a reference for one of his Ero manga's did not sound like a great thing…

The last person she wanted to think of her like that would be him...

"Yuki, I think you got a little bit too excited." Matsuoka, sensing how uncomfortable she was getting, decided to take Yukimura's attention away from the scene he had just witnessed and bring it back around to him. Frowning, Tachibana peeked over the front seat to see what the manga author was trying to hide and wished she had stayed blissfully unaware.

"You got a boner over us? You're such a perv!" Yanking Haruki's book out of his hands, she began to hit Yukimura over the head with it but stopped once the bulge in his shorts seemed to grow. Why did she think it would be a good idea to come on this survival game retreat with these guys again? It had been too eventful already and they hadn't even arrived yet.

"That's just gross man." Haruki stared at him with a disapproving look on his face but soon the screams in the car were drowned out by Matsuoka blasting some girly pop song through his speakers and winding the windows down. The fresh air seemed to cool everyone off, Yukimura calmed himself down and began singing along to the catchy song too, acting like his innocent self again.

 _'Yeah he may look innocent but he's such a masochistic perv.'_

Tachibana couldn't help but laugh at the situation and join in with the singing. It was great to just have fun with her friends, despite the weirdness that came with them, she had missed this more than anything. After another hour of driving, they had finally arrived at the retreat. Well, it was more of a assortment of tents, gazebos and then the giant survival game field behind them than a retreat. That made it sound a lot fancier than it was.

It was going to be a three day, two night trip for them and by the looks of it, a lot of teams had showed up for it. Since she had not officially played with Toy Gun Gun since returning to Japan, it seemed like the perfect place to test their team capabilities again. Maybe the three of them had grown even stronger while she had been gone?

"Let's go find our spot, pitch our tent and then get sorted. The games are starting in about an hour so let's hustle." Matsuoka was calm as always, leading his team into the battlefield that was people trying to set up their tents. Some of them were perfectly pitched and the people were enjoying a cold beverage, others not so much.

Tachibana approached a male that was crouched on the floor, crying. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she tried to gain his attention. "Hey, you shouldn't crouch on the floor whilst wearing white, you'll ruin your clothes."

She mentally slapped herself for saying something so stupid but it seemed to work as they stopped crying and he lifted his face up to look at her. "Tachibana, thank god it's you. Help me." It turned out that it was Fujimoto, he had arrived before his team and had wanted to get their tent set up before the others arrived but had failed, very badly. She was pretty sure that he had ripped the material of the roof of the tent and it seemed far too small to fit the whole team in…

"How many people is this tent for? It just seems rather small for three of you." Haruki was kneeling on the opposite side of the tent, examining the label. Fujimoto smiled brightly.

"It said that it fits three people inside." A mud covered piece of paper slapped against his cheek, it splattered down his white uniform which made Fujimoto start to cry even more about how Midori was going to be angry at him for getting his jacket dirty.

Slowly peeling the paper from his cheek, Tachibana examined the writing and let out a small laugh. "It says three children will fit inside Fujimoto, I doubt it would even fit Ichi inside let alone all of you."

"I'm going to get set up ours, good luck." Matsuoka winked at Tachibana and dragged Yukimura away with him. Patting his back sympathetically, she tried to stop him crying but everything she said only seemed to make it worse.

The sound of someone approaching made Fujimoto's eyes widen in fear. "Midori, you're here already?"

Tachibana's entire body froze at the mention of his name. She hadn't seen or spoken the sadistic doctor since he had taken her home from TCC. She got the feeling that he was giving her the cold shoulder, not that they spoke frequently before or anything like that but when she had sent him a message asking if he'd like to practice together again. She didn't receive a reply.

After that she had been too embarrassed to send him another text, he'd probably had his fun with her and he was already onto the next one.

"Why so tense?" Midori's voice was directly next to her ear. His sensual tone sent a wave of arousal through her body, enough to cause her to wobble on her crouched legs. Closing her eyes, she waited for her impact with the floor but instead fell onto Fujimoto's side. She felt him let out a groan of discomfort as his head took the brunt of the fall, caking his white hair in mud.

Disoriented, her eyes examined a pair of military boots in front of their heads, one foot moved forward to nudge her side but before it made contact she was lifted effortlessly into the air by a pair of strong arms. Haruki had a scowl on his face as he pulled her small body against his torso.

"Don't touch my teammate." His voice was icy, leaving a chill in its wake but instead of intimidating Midori like he intended to, he simply leant his head forward so the two men were millimeters from touching. "Oh I'll do a lot more than touch her, I'll make her scream my-"

"Midori!" Ichi interrupted him, shouting his name in outrage. Chuckling, Midori held his hands up with an innocent expression on his handsome face. As Haruki began to storm away, Tachibana ducked her head underneath his arm and stuck her tongue out at the immature leader of one of the best teams in the business of survival games.

"You need to keep your distance, he has his eye on you, just like he did with Matsuoka." Gently shaking his head, he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. "He'll break you just like he did with him."

After her encounter with Midori, her head just wasn't in the game and she got hit almost instantly in every game. But luckily it was a short walk of shame of the arena as her team's base was close to the camp. Pushing her way through the shrubbery, she noticed a familiar face in the waiting area who was far too skilled to be out of the game so early. Sagara was sat with her legs crossed on one of the many picnic benches littered around the area with a bottle of something in her hand.

"Sagara, are you out already?" Tachibana called out to her, waving to catch her attention. Sagara had to double take who it was that was greeting her. Her blue eyes went wide and she gestured towards her with her mouth hanging wide open. "Tachibana? Hotaru Tachibana? You look incredible wow." Reaching forward, her hand squeezed her breasts, palming the generous globes that were hidden under her survival game gear. "You've gone on grown up on me, wow."

"Stop molesting people Sagara." Another voice said, the two girls turned around to see someone approaching them. "Haru? How lovely to see you again." His face scrunched up at the sight of her, he then examined Sagara and let out a sigh. "I don't know why my uncle recommended I join your team, you guys suck."

Sticking out her tongue, she grasped Tachibana by her waist and pulled her close. "No, you suck. Have you met the lovely Tachibana? She's with Toy Gun Gun."

A bitter smile appeared on his lips. "Yes, I have unfortunately." Sagara slapped his arm a little harder than she probably should have. His face crumpled like he had felt the pain of her hits for a while. "Behave." Her eyes were twinkling with mischief as she pulled the two of them over to the table she was sat at and pulled another bottle out from her bag.

"Now, while we wait for the rest of them to finish the last game, how about we all get along nicely and listen to how Tachibana got so hot?"

* * *

"That was stupidly easy, why did we come here Midori?" Ichi was moaning her little ass off, as usual. It was obvious to everyone except Tachibana why he had came to this little training camp. Team Hoshishiro needed no practice, they were skilled without that. But why would he leave his property unattended for three days around so many ravenous wolves?

"You know very well why we're here Ichi, quit your whining." It had taken far too long to complete the last match of the day as one of the worst teams there had a member of theirs hide up a tree to which they then could not get out of. Midori had taken a shot once he was within range to end the game and left Yukimura and Matsuoka to help catch the fool.

The sounds of laughter greeted Midori's ears as they got closer to the camp, what were they up to now? The first person he saw was dancing on top of one of the tables. "Hanako Sagara, what have you been doing." Her eyes were shut and she was dancing to some imaginary music in her head with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"They're all drunk." Ichi said, dumbfounded at the sight before her. Team Hoshishiro walked over to the heart of the party and tried to talk to Sagara. "Hey drunk girl, what happened?" Peeking out of one of her eyes, she let out a loud whoop and gestured to the slumped forms of a guy and girl who were huddled together with their hands entwined. "They lost, poor Tachibana and Haru can't handle their booze."

 _'Tachibana?'_

Now on high alert, he gently brushed the hair out of the girl's face who was slumped over the table. His heart beat loudly in his chest at the sleeping face of his little spitfire. Her cheeks were flushed from the alcohol that Sagara had probably encouraged her to drink and her lips were parted ever so slightly.

"Tachibana, you've been naughty haven't you?"

A tiny crease appeared in between her eyebrows and she batted her hands in midair. "No, I'm good. Good girl." This was going to be harder than he thought. He needed to be careful because if he heard her say she was good one more time he was going to have a good hard on.

"Wake up, let's get you some water, you can't play tomorrow if you have a hangover now can you."

Peeking out through her eyes, they shone with happiness at the face hovering over hers. She ripped her hand away from the guy at her side and wrapped her arms around Midori's neck, clinging on tight. "Midori, I missed you. you're so great." Her sweet voice was slurred slightly. Instead of wanting to ruin her, all he wanted to do was care for her. Just for the night, he might be able to be the good guy she wanted him to be.

Tucking his long legs under the bench, he pulled her small frame onto his lap and held her tightly against his body. Not that she had any objections to the seating arrangements. "You two look awfully close." Ichi and Fujimoto had finally made their way over and Ichi looked like she would do anything to be in Tachibana's place.

"Guys, our little girl from Toy Gun Gun isn't feeling too well, let's be nice for once huh?"

Ichi landed a solid kick against Fujimoto's shin, then grasped his arm and pulled him to a nearby table to sulk. Midori waved slowly at his teammates, a small smile on his face at how childish Ichi could be sometimes. He probably spoiled her a little too much and that was why she thought she could get away with anything. She lifted her chin up at him in defiance while Fujimoto waved back eagerly, a huge smile on his face.

Soft warmth tickled Midori's neck, then a wet suction. His pale green eyes widened as he looked down at Tachibana who was greedily licking and sucking on his exposed neck. Letting out a guttural groan, his crotch got uncomfortably stiff. What was happening?

Slipping his long fingers in between his neck and her lips, he gently removed her wonderful touch and instantly missed the sensation. But he couldn't take advantage of her when she was like this, that would be wrong...right?

"You taste better that I thought." Tachibana stared dreamily up at him, her plump lips were teasing him. This was really not good.

Then she started to move her hips, thrusting against his crotch. He almost lost it right there.

"Right come on Tachibana, let's get you to your tent, you need to sleep this off." Taking his lip in between his sharp teeth, he bit down to try and calm himself. His neck was burning hot from her touch, how dare she mark him.

She belonged to him, not the other way round. His controlling side was clawing it's way out and taking over. If she got to mark him, wasn't it right to mark her as his property too? Picking her up from the bench, Midori ignored the jeers of the other drunkards and wrapped her around his body, hoping that his erection wasn't visible through trousers. It was getting painful, the more she clung to him, the more he just wanted to just say screw this and claim her.

The walk back to her tent was torturous, her smell was everywhere and it was driving him insane. Once they reached it, the snoring of men greeted his ears. Tachibana let out a small giggle as she looked through the flap of the tent, Yukimura and Matsuoka were flat out, clad only in their boxers and spread eagle. "Thanks for bringing me back Midori, do I get a kiss goodnight?" She turned to face him and pouted her lips.

There was no way he was leaving her in a tent with two half naked men. Even he would be better than that. He had brought a spare tent so the one that Fujimon had brought was free, he could just set her up in there. At least then he could keep a close eye on her. She was never going to be allowed to drink alcohol again.

 _'She definitely needs to be disciplined for this.'_

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as he allowed the tent's flap to fall shut. He pulled her back up into his arms, not trusting that she wouldn't wonder off somewhere if he allowed her to walk.

"Somewhere safer."

She didn't speak again, but her breathing evened out indicating that she had fallen asleep and he thanked every god out there for that small gift. Once inside the small tent, he placed her down on the makeshift bed of blankets and settled a pillow under her head. She nuzzled against his hand, her voice a mere whisper.

"Midori, stay."

The way she said his name. It was tantalizing. He was so close. So close to doing the right thing and leaving her to sleep this whole thing off. But her flush neck was calling to him. Bowing his head, his lips hovered precariously over the soft skin there, daring himself to taste it.

Tachibana could feel his warm breath and she let out a tiny moan, it was just enough to kick him over the edge.

Staring with a soft kiss, he slowly began to lose himself to her sweetness. Pulling the skin in between his teeth, he bit down hard.

But she didn't respond to his touch, forcing his eyes open, even in the darkness he could see that she had fallen asleep yet again. Midori knew that he had to pull himself away from the situation he had before him. He hated that he had allowed his hormones to control him, he had marred her skin with his filthy desire.

Gently moving a stray hair from her face, he took a second to appreciate just how beautiful she was becoming. If he was capable of being in a normal relationship, he would have been honored to have her at his side. But nothing about him was normal and she belonged at his feet.


	8. Stolen Kisses

"No more. I think I'm going to be sick." Tachibana placed her hand on her exposed abdomen, trying to calm the never ending churning of her stomach. When she had awoken from her alcohol induced slumber, she had already missed the majority of the days activities. So to make up for Toy Gun Gun going into the battlefield with one less member than needed, she was being forced to run drills around the camp site, with the butt of Yukimura's sniper pressing on her ass whenever she slowed to a stop.

"You're underage and a good girl. Don't let bad people influence you into doing naughty things ever again." He slapped the gun against one of her butt cheeks as he spoke, spurring her forward once again. "Don't you think she's had enough for today? We're going to miss dinner and we still need to shower." Haruki was stood on the sidelines of her makeshift course, a deep frown etched between his thin brows.

His eyes gestured towards the girls washroom which was a stone's throw away.

Glancing at Yukimura who was suddenly distracted at Matsuoka coming out of the tent topless, she took the opportunity to hightail it as fast as she could to the washroom, Haruki met her once she was safely inside and handed her her bag. Once her fingers were secured around the strap, he let it fall and stormed off.

Had she done something to upset him?

"Tachibana, get back here, I'm not done with your punishment yet!" At hearing Yukimura's voice, she ducked into the room, she was thankful that there was only one other person there.

It wasn't that she was self conscious of her body but the concept of public bathing was still very foreign to her. She had never done it, her mother had always forbid her from going to public bathhouses.

Her words were "You never know who might be lurking behind the steam."

Shaking her head at her mother's silly words, Tachibana began to slowly undress. Tucking her clothes into a section of her bag, she got to work soaking her body. The warm water felt amazing on her tight muscles.

"Feeling sore? It must be hard work acting like such a whore." A harsh voice whispered in her ear. Flinching away, she fell off her small stool and landed with a wet smack on the floor. Standing over her was the smallest member of Team Hoshishiro and also the cutest. Ichi looked down at Tachibana with a look of pure disdain.

Her large eyes narrowed as they locked onto the curve of her neck. "Nice mark, did you have to force him to do that?" Tachibana's hand slapped onto the exposed skin that was stained a dark purple and blushed furiously. "I don't know what you mean, I got this from a BB pellet."

She wasn't sure if that was a lie or the truth, the previous night was a bit of a blur, she recalled spending some time with someone…

"Stop acting so innocent, it's pissing me off." Ichi gave her one last glare and stormed out of the bathroom. The whole encounter left a foul taste in her mouth, that girl's attitude stunk.

With her enjoyable bath time now ruined, Tachibana got to her feet and began to dry herself off with the course towel. Her eyes landed on the reflection of her body in the mirror on the far side of the room, the purple stain was bright against her otherwise pale skin. As her fingers trailed up to touch it, memories began to trickle back into her head.

Letting out a soft gasp, her face began to glow with colour at what she was recalling. Her and Midori...They had almost…

Squeaking loudly, Tachibana knelt on the floor, squeezing her knees tightly together as she tried to compose herself. They still had the rest of the night and tomorrow at this training camp, there was no way in hell she was going to be able to avoid Midori for that long.

 _'But other people were around when I had been sat on his lap, what did they see?'_

The thought of her crude behaviour being seen by anyone else was utterly mortifying to think about, it was hard enough remembering it, let alone being told by other people that she was a 'whore.'

She couldn't really blame Ichi for what she had said. It was a well known fact that she was beyond infatuated with her team's captain. But despite that, even though her words hurt, they were the truth. Her mother would have said the exact same thing.

Walking out of the washroom, she just couldn't bring herself to hide the shame from overtaking her facial features. "So you finally remembered what happened?" Haruki was stood against the entrance, leaning against the bricks with a stone cold look on his face. Gritting her teeth, she pointed accusingly at him. "Haru-Haruki should not be stood outside of the girls washroom, that is how people get into trouble for being a peeper."

His eyes widened in shock, as if the thought had not even entered his mind. Taking a few steps away, he looked around manically to make sure that there were no people around to misunderstand the current situation unfolding.

"I'm not a peeper, and even if I was there's no way I'd waste my time peeking on you."

Her hand swung out to strike him but it fell limp in mind air. Her eyes turned down to face the floor as she accepted the harsh truth. "Did I do something stupid last night?" His mouth opened but soon shut again.

"I wouldn't say it was the smartest thing." Another voice said, a voice who had been whispering sweet nothings to her the previous night. As her body went rigid, Haruki scowled at Midori over Tachibana's head.

"You need to disappear before I really get mad."

Before she could fully understand the situation, a hand grasped her shoulder, spinning her on the spot and revealing the man who was haunting her memories. His smile was dangerous, it made her want to do all the things they had done the previous night and more, and Midori knew that.

Biting his lip, Midori feigned confusion. "Now Haruki, why would you have any reason to be getting mad? I just want to have a chat with your **friend** little Tachibana."

His fingers moved from her shoulder, trailing gently over her skin to the back of her neck. She was utterly transfixed by this man, unable to look away from his glowing eyes. "Tachibana, what are you doing? This guy is scum." Haruki's tone was harsh, but not enough so to pull her out of this trance like state she had fallen into.

Feeling Midori's grip on the back of her neck loosen, she feared he would let go and just blurted out a response to Haruki. "I will be back for dinner. I need to talk to Midori too." Feeling the warmth of his fingers return, she let out a sigh of relief and turned her head to look at her worried teammate.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She smiled reassuringly but it did anything but that. Giving Midori one last glare, Haruki disappeared in the direction of the camp, all the while mumbling under his breath.

After his departure, the silence between the two of them was almost deafening. Counting down from ten, Tachibana managed to gather enough willpower to take a step away from his touch. She missed it instantly, what was with this guy? It was strange the hold he had over her, but there was no way she was going to let him see what he was doing to her, not if she could help it…

With a trembling finger she poked his neck, where a mark identical to the one on her skin lay. "Was this made by me? Did I force you to do anything?" She had to take responsibility because from memory, he had been perfectly innocent towards her, maybe not so in the past but on this occasion he had, it was her who had practically mounted him like a dog in heat.

She swore to herself that alcohol and her were now enemies.

"You may be a feisty little thing but there is no way you could force me to do anything sweetheart."

That was probably true. Sighing in relief, she let her eyes fall shut for a second, which turned out to be a second too long. The feeling of being hoisted into the air sent her eyes flying open, and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She immediately noticed something that made her spine tingle.

Midori wasn't smiling anymore.

"You're done teasing me."

In a quick manoeuvre, he had ducked them down the corner of the bathhouse, it was secluded enough that nobody should be able to just walk by them. With her body now wrapped around him, Midori pressed her back against the wall behind them and sealed their lips together. It was a kiss full of pent up feelings, feelings of anger and feelings of lust.

Breaking away, she was struggling to talk through her heavy breaths. "I'll hit you if you do that again." His eyes were daring her to.

But they both knew her words were empty.

There was nothing soft or sweet about their kisses, they were bruisingly eager.

After they parted for the night, both their lips were swollen from the secret that was only to be kept between them.


	9. Onward Fujimon

Sat in her dark apartment, Tachibana's face was illuminated by her laptop screen as she scoured the internet for help. Despite the happiness she felt at her and Midori's newfound...feelings for one and another, there was now a fear residing deep in her gut. This man was older than her for one and a **lot** more experienced.

Compared to some of the women he had dated, she was probably nought but a child. He had already been her first kiss, what if she was awful at it? Would he get bored of her and toss her aside like an old toy? It was a known fact that the man threw away anything that he found no enjoyment from anymore. He had done that with Matsuoka, why wouldn't he do it with her?

So she had come to the conclusion that to keep him interested...she would have to be interesting.

 _'God that just sounds so ridiculous.'_

Letting out a loud groan, she mentally face palmed at the situation she had gotten herself into. How was she going to fix this?

Suddenly, a light bulb ignited in her head. Her gaze travelled to her front door, a smile teased her lips. She knew exactly what she would have to do.

Sex had never really entered Tachibana's mind. Mostly because most people thought she was a guy so the opportunity had never appeared before her but after her kiss with Midori, she could think of nothing else. She wanted to get down and dirty with the doctor.

Cringing at herself and her dirty thoughts, she gently knocked on her neighbours door and pulled a pitiful expression when Yukimura appeared. His apartment was void of any lights so he could get the optimal experience from playing his games. Thick blackout curtains hung from his windows and the only sliver of light was coming from the erotic game that was flashing on his giant computer screens. This was exactly why she had chosen to talk to him.

Yukimura was a fully fledged pervert who had absolutely no interest in her, which in turn made him the perfect choice to help her. "I need your advice." Tachibana then began to let out all of the strange feelings that had been building up inside of her since her meetings with Midori had began to be more and more frequent.

The urges she was feeling were brand spanking new and she had no idea how to deal with them. Her mother wasn't the type of person to tell her about these types of things, if anything she had wanted her to stay her pure little girl, so asking her about advice with her sexual urges was simply out of the question. The last thing she wanted or needed was her hunting Midori down and kicking his ass.

Yukimura listened to her, his face getting more and more excited as her words got more and more explicit. She had no idea why he was enjoying himself so much, it would have made more sense for him to be angry at her for having feelings for Midori, especially considering how much he disliked the man.

"Sometimes I just want to rip his-"

Jumping to his feet, he disappeared out of the room and a series of loud crashes sounded until he returned, albeit slightly ruffled. In his hands was a lump of material overflowing with frills and lace. With wide eyes, she stared incredulously at him, then back at the outfit, what was he thinking? His glasses might as well have been steaming up at how worked up he was. His hands reached for her loose fitting t-shirt and began to pull it off her.

"He clearly has a thing for lolis, we'll make you the cutest damn thing he has ever seen. Leave it to uncle Yuki."

Letting out high pitched screams didn't stop his attack, in fact he didn't stop until she punched his glasses off his face and ran out of his apartment. "Use the dress." His voice trailed after her and stopped her in her tracks, backtracking her steps, she picked up the bunch of pink and white frills and slammed his front door shut.

"What is going on?" Haruki poked his head out of his front door as she made her way back to her room, his hair was dishevelled and his eyes half closed. Clearly her screams had disturbed his sleep. Smiling apologetically towards her friend, she quickly hid the dress behind her back and turned the handle of her door. "Sorry, Yuki was being a pervert."

Smiling, Haruki hid a long yawn behind his hand and accepted her words. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Try not to go to his place so late at night." He grimaced slightly as he warned her, possibly because he had made the mistake once and never forgotten it. "You won't like what you see."

Visibly shuddering, he shrugged off the gone but not forgotten memory he had and bid her goodnight. His door shut with a soft click, leaving her alone in the darkness once again.

Bringing the dress from behind her back, she silently examined the soft material. Would he really be interested in something so cliche?

 _'Suppose there's only one way to find out.'_

Disappearing inside her own apartment, she walked to her bedroom where she had a floor length mirror to examine herself. Shrugging out of her t-shirt and shorts, she held the dress above her head and slowly slid it down the length of her body.

It was short. Very short. The frills made it seem even more risque than it already was, the soft pink colour complimented her skin tone and made her look almost doll like. The only bit that was slightly tight was over her chest region, possibly because this dress was made for loli type figures and her chest was a little bigger than what was ideal. It made her breasts spill over the edge of the dress in a seductive manner.

The real question was though, how would this photo? Holding up her phone, she let her hair fall loose over her shoulders and tried to pull an innocent expression as the camera clicked. Attaching the image to a short message, she took a deep breath and hit send.

It was almost midnight and she was hoping her doctor was feeling naughty…

After a couple of minutes, she began to lose her nerve and made the move to throw her phone to the far end of her bed, but just as it were millimetres from leaving her fingers, it began ringing. Midori's name flashed on the screen. Why on earth was he ringing her? Had she angered him with her message?

Sliding the screen across, she held the phone to her ear and was met with the sound of drunken giggling. "Are you still awake my princess?"

Her eyes rolled at his slurred words. He was definitely drunk, she had chosen the worst night to send him such a message. Before she could respond he was talking again, rambling almost. "I just got your message and had to see you right away. Are you still in that dress? Please say you're still in that dress. My mouth went dry when I opened it. You are just so delectable."

 _'What does he mean he has to see me? Please don't say it…'_

"I'm outside, come here. I need to hold you." Like a moth drawn to a flame, she hung up the phone and walked to her front door, still in the ridiculous dress that he seemed to love so much.

The night air was cool but her cheeks were hot as she stared over the top of the apartment steps at Midori. He looked as gorgeous as ever, the only thing that was wrong with this whole situation was-

"Hi Tachibana! You look so lovely in that dress!" Fujimoto's voice was booming. Of course Midori hadn't drove there, he was clearly drinking. So he had gotten his loyal friend to drive him here on his pedal bike and cart. She was in awe at the situation really but still found herself sitting in the back of the cart with a drunken Midori who had instantly collapsed into her lap. The frills consumed his face and muffled his voice. "Onwards Fujimon, take us back to the apartment!"

Like a horse under his master's whip, Fujimoto leapt into gear and sped them off into the night. If he kept up that pace, they would be back at Midori's apartment in no time whatsoever.

"You're so soft, I love these thighs." Nuzzling so he was under the thinnest layer of the dress, Tachibana could feel his warm breath on her skin. "I have had a lot of dreams about these thighs."

Their whole relationship felt like a dream.

As she opened her mouth to respond, soft snores replaced his drunken mumbles and she was certain he had fallen asleep. So instead of being disappointed at his lack of consciousness, she threaded her fingers in his glossy thick hair and hummed softly for the remainder of the ride. Thank god she still had some regular clothes on under the ridiculous dress.

* * *

"Tachibana."

A husky voice whispered against her ear, tickling the sensitive skin of her neck and sending a shiver down her back. "Will you open your legs for me? Keep them nice and wide." Feeling herself obey to the mystery voice, her legs began to fall open to allow them entry. A hard body fell against her soft curves, moulding to her perfectly. She couldn't hold back the soft sigh that fell from her lips at the pressure that had settled against her most secret area.

"Open your eyes." Soft lips were now trailing down her neck, sucking and biting as they went. As she began to gently peel her eyes open, a name came to mind. "Midori." With her eyes wide open now, Tachibana stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Except it wasn't her bedroom, she was in an unfamiliar room full of unfamiliar things. And there was nobody there touching her.

Rolling onto her side, she bit her lip to stop the shriek that had bubbled to the surface. Lying on the pillow next to her was a shirtless Midori, fast asleep. As she tried to regulate her breathing, she examined his sleeping face as she tried to remember how this situation had happened. She was just having a dream about…

Yanking the quilt off herself, she let out a sigh of relief at her fully clothed body. Despite his nude torso, Midori had left on a pair of pyjama bottoms. It all seemed very innocent but why had she been dreaming about something so raunchy? She'd never experienced that sort of dream before, it wasn't that it was unpleasant but more inappropriate…

A groan from Midori saw Tachibana attempting to move to the edge of the bed but his arm flung out and pulled her tight against her chest. She was flush against his skin, her face tucked neatly against his neck. "It's still early." His voice was thick with sleep but still so sensual, as he spoke, his hand tucked itself under her shirt and began to rub soothing circles against her skin. It made her feel funny deep in her gut, it was a warm feeling that was slowly sinking to in between her legs.

"Midori, let me go." Hearing Tachibana's voice, his blue eyes snapped open and his body jerked backwards. With wide eyes, he ran his hand through his sleep mussed hair and attempted to laugh off the whole situation, but the shake was evident in his voice. "My apologies, I forgot that it was you that was here. I didn't scare you did I? I know I said we'd take it slow."

Slightly offended, she narrowed her eyes at him and pouted. How many women did he have in his bed? It was easy to forget that he had a whole other life outside of survival games. A life where he was a very attractive doctor... But he was her attractive doctor now.

"Why are you apologising? You seemed pretty happy holding me a second ago." She was shocked at herself, why was she provoking him? She should get out of there. Before something bad happen-

Midori pushed himself forward and pinned her against the bed, his blue eyes practically glowing. "I didn't say I wasn't happy to have you. Waking up to you in my bed is a dream come true." His finger gently tugged at the material of her shirt. "Except in my dreams, you're usually wearing a little less."

Letting out a choked sound, she desperately tried to ignore the hard bulge that was pressing against her inner thigh, clearly he was a little bit too excited. With all her strength, she pushed him off her and made her escape. Finding her shoes placed neatly next to the door, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned at the smug expression on his face as he casually pushed himself up so he was in a seated position, the quilt was revealing the upper half of his abdomen, the skin looked taut and deliciously…

Mentally slapping herself, she yanked her shoes on and made her escape without a second glance back at his tempting physique. "Bye Tachibana, always nice to have you over. I put your dress on the back of the door so it didn't get creased." Fujimoto's chipper voice at her side as she walked out of the apartment nearly toppled her over in shock. He looked oblivious as usual except this time he was wearing a frilly pink apron over his work uniform. Giving him a incredulous look, she awarded him a tight lipped smile and shuffled past him. "Nice to see you too."

She couldn't hold back the smile as she walked out of the unfamiliar apartment block, she had spent the night in a bed with Midori. Her plan to seduce him had obviously not worked as once they had gotten back to his place last night, Fujimoto had carried him to bed and changed him, then wished them both a good night and disappeared. So instead of running away from the situation, she had bravely curled up in a tight ball next to him and decided to stay the night.

If they were going to work she was going to have to do things that were outside of her comfort zone.


End file.
